For The Sake Of
by KateToast
Summary: They both knew at this point they were fighting for the sake of fighting, but they both also knew how much the other loved the tension. It kept things interesting. It was a defining part of their unexpected relationship. L/Q.


**A/N:** Whoa. Been awhile. I'm a bit rusty but really missed writing for this crazy teen show...

**XXX**

"Go away."

"No."

"Go. Away."

"_You _go away."

She spun around and stared at the closed door, arms crossed at her chest. "_What?_ That doesn't even make sense! I live here! _You_ are the one standing outside my door looking like an idiot."

She heard a loud sigh, full of attitude and annoyance and a sound that was pure _him_. Then he spoke: "Exactly. If I want to stand outside your door and look like an idiot for the entire night, I can do just that because _I_ am the one doing it."

"Yes, except that you are trespassing on my personal property-"

"Ha! _Your _personal property? I'm pretty sure anyone has the right to stand in this hallway. Now if I were to somehow make my way _into_ the room, that could be considered trespassing." He sounded smug. She hated when he sounded smug.

(She loved it too, but she wasn't thinking of that right now.)

She kept standing motionless, staring at the door. Another sigh from the other side, this time in a more defeated manner. "Babe, just let me in."

"Oh don't 'babe' me right now, _baby_," she replied sarcastically. "I'm very angry at you right now."

"So I noticed." It sounded as if he were now leaning up against the door. He was always so casual. A casual, smug, idiotic jerk.

(That was a bit harsh. But she was still mad… right?)

He tried again. "At this point I don't even remember why you're so pissed off at me."

"Of course you don't. Because the world revolves around you, right?" she asked, cutting to the core. Lately he had been really trying to change his ways and stop being such a selfish jerk, and she loved him all the more for it, but sometimes…

"You blew me off, Logan."

"Babe, if I blew you off it was not on purpose, you know that."

"We had plans. We had plans today and you did not show up. You didn't call or text or anything."

"I forgot my phone in my room! You know I do that sometimes."

She had to give him that. But on principle she would not admit it aloud. She had to take a stand sometimes. "Even so… you forgot about me."

"I didn't mean to Quinn, I swear. I lost track of time. You know how it gets sometimes when the guys play Frisbee, and let's be honest, our plans were really vague… listen, open up the door so we can talk face to face."

On instinct she began towards the doorknob, but faltered. She couldn't let him win so easily. Speaking face to face meant she was more susceptible to his charms… which was part of the reason she had been keeping the door between them. But maybe he had learned his lesson…

She weighed her options for a few more moments and then decided she'd let him in, but keep him squirming for a bit. He deserved it for missing their date.

His frame filled the doorway upon open; his face already molded into his perfected "you can't stay mad at me with this face" look. She strode to the other side of the room as he stepped inside with a smirk on his face. They both knew at this point they were fighting for the sake of fighting, but they both also knew how much the other loved the tension. It kept things interesting. It was a defining part of their unexpected relationship.

"So what do you have to say for yourself Logan?" she questioned from her spot.

He slid his hands into the back pockets of his jeans, looking for all the world like the male model he could be. Even in her fading anger she appreciated his beauty, wondering how she, the genius science nerd, got a fairy-tale ending with the hot, popular boy. She may have traded in her signature glasses for contacts, but she still certainly did not consider herself as pretty as her roommates Zoey and Lola, or even close to any of the girls her boyfriend had dated in the past.

"Quinn." He caught her eyes, forcing her to stare him down. "I love you. And I didn't miss our date on purpose. And I will keep working on not being such a jackass. But you've got to cut me some slack… we can't all be as fantastic as you."

She blushed a bit. "Stop with the flattery," she commanded, even as he slowly approached her. "It isn't going to work."

"It's worked in the past," he reminded with a grin, close enough to wrap his arms around her waist. She tried to resist, but it was so damn difficult with him so warm and solid against her.

After a long pause she uncrossed her arms and snaked them around his middle. "This is so unfair," she mumbled into his shirt, breathing him in.

"I'm pretty irresistible," he agreed, smirking again and so full of himself. She was glad she knew him, the _true_ him, the genuine boy that resided beneath the cocky exterior. He pulled back and she looked up at him. "I'm sorry," he repeated, honest. "I'm an idiot. I don't deserve someone as patient and forgiving as you."

"No, you don't," she said teasingly.

He leaned down so that their foreheads touched. "Besides, I know how much you love when we fight."

"I don't hear you complaining either," she pointed out. "This isn't our first fight-"

"And it won't be our last," he interrupted.

"Do you think we're a dysfunctional couple?" she wondered semi-seriously.

He cocked a brow and shrugged. "You're the genius."

"Yes I am," she said happily. "And you're the jerk."

He smirked. "Yes I am," he repeated in a low tone, backing her up until they bumped against her bed and fell back together. "And you love it."

Amidst the kissing that ensued, he whispered in her ear: "So am I forgiven?"

She smiled wickedly. "Nope. Though you're definitely making headway."

"Quinn Pensky, I don't know what you've done to me… but I'm pretty okay with it."

"Glad to hear it. Now shut up."

"Yes ma'am."

**XXX**


End file.
